The present invention relates to aromatherapy, in particular, the diffusion of essential oils in living quarters. Essential oils have been used in aromatherapy applications at various times throughout history Essential oils of lavender, bergamot, clary sage, vetiver, and ylang ylang, to name a few, have been used for treatment of nervous tension and inducing relaxation.
The present invention also relates to the use of binaural sounds for the purpose of altering emotional states. Binaural sounds are comprised of two separate sound channels vibrating at different frequencies, presented to a user simultaneously through headphones or speakers. The frequency difference between the two sounds is termed the binaural beat frequency, which is what the user experiences, and causes a shift in his or her brain wave frequency.
The present invention further relates to specially-shaped memory foam pillows for optimal support of a person's head, so as to ease muscle strain, thereby promoting quality sleep.
The invention still further relates to heat-transfer fabric so as to keep a user's skin temperature constant, thereby making the user more comfortable.
The invention further relates to a vibrating element for the purpose of providing a gentle massaging action to the user's head.
Finally, the invention relates to a housing for supporting the above elements and an overhead canopy for providing protection from sunlight and a degree of privacy.
Many types of aromatherapy diffusers are known in the art. They are typically comprised of a plastic reservoir to hold a mixture of water and one or more essential oils, an ultrasonic vibrating component, and a cover with an orifice through which essential oil vapors are directed. Some diffusers also display changing colors for ambience. The “Now® Ultrasonic Oil Diffuser” is such an example.
Binaural sound devices and applications are known in the art. They are typically marketed as software installed on desktop and portable computers for the purpose of playing binaural soundtracks through stereo headphones or speakers. A state of relaxation or sleepiness can be induced by entraining a user's brainwaves from the wide-awake beta range downward into alpha, and then into theta. US 2015/0016613 A1 “Spatial angle modulation binaural sound system,” to Fredrick Atwater, et al., discloses a method of inducing a state of conscious in a listener by providing first and second sound signals to a user's left and right ear, respectively.
Contoured shape memory foam pillows are also well known in the art. US 2015/0047646 A1 “Therapeutic pillow,” to John Marinkovic, discloses a contoured pillow for neck support and correction. The “Sleep Innovations Contour Memory Foam Pillow,” sold through Amazon.com, relieves neck, shoulder and back pain by allowing neck and shoulder muscles to fully relax, and the pillow promotes proper spinal alignment. A number of other entities market and sell similar pillows.
Systems and methods for cooling a pillow exist in the art. For example, US 2015/0025606 A1 “Pillow integrated cooling system,” to James Elliott Davis, discloses a system that can constantly transport a fluid throughout a pillow in order to keep the fluid at a desired temperature. The system uses fluid from a tank or reservoir that can be heated or cooled by a radiator prior to being filtered and distributed through tubes placed in the interior of the pillow.
US 2014/0053338 A1 “Aromatic air effusion apparatus for a pillow,” to Chester Lewis White, discloses an aromatic air effusion apparatus for a pillow for both leisure relaxation and sleep retirement at night. The apparatus provides a user with a variety of aromatic scents that can be mechanically diffused throughout the interior of the pillow.
At this time, there are no aromatherapy devices that provide the benefits of essential oil diffusion with binaural sounds, vibration, heat-transfer fabric, a canopy, and a sturdy, portable housing. This invention combines all of these desirable features.